Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 40
by dementedducky
Summary: I am so sorry that I've not written anything in so long. I got told that I couldn't upload any more stories as I hit the 50 story limit (because I post this story in chapters) so I had to wait for some space to clear and I've been having a bit of a mad and busy time lately. Again I'm really sorry but please enjoy this chapter. Xx


"So we'll have them chilled display things in the middle with a till behind it and we can display all our cakes and pastries in there and maybe some shelves on the walls and… what?" Ste says as he notices Brendan smiling at him as he rambles on

"I've never seen you this excited about anything ever"

"What's not to be excited about? Soon I'm gonna be doing something I love and am good at with the man I love supporting my wonderful kids and now having to rely on you for everything"

"You know I don't mind babe"

"I know but it'd be nice to treat you every so often. You've been so wonderful to us ever since you practically scooped me out the gutter."

"You were never gonna end up in the gutter Steven"

"I would have if I hadn't met you my wonderful man" Ste says kissing him before jumping in the shower and leaving the door open a bit so he can continue chatting to Brendan.

"This is gonna be the best bakery ever!"

"It's gonna be amazing" Brendan agrees as he searches for more clothes before he takes his turn in the shower.

"I've got big ideas for this place Bren"

"So I see" Brendan says with a laugh. It's so wonderful to see Steven so happy and it's even better knowing that he's the reason he's so happy.

Ste comes out the shower with a towel around his waist and one in his hands. He dries his hair and puts the corner of the towel in his ear to try and budge some of the water out. Brendan practically rips his clothes off in a matter of seconds and jumps straight in the nice hot shower. It feels so good to get all that dust off of his body. The water runs down his naked body and he closes his eyes. It feels so relaxing. He smiles to himself as under the roar of the water he can still hear Ste happily burbling on to himself about the bakery.

Eventually Brendan gets out, dried and dressed and after a quick cuddle on the sofa with Ste it's time to get the kids. They fly out into their dads arms as soon as they see them and Brendan puts Lucas on his shoulders, holds Ste's hand whilst Leah skips merrily along in front of them singing a new song they learnt in assembly. Brendan takes them to the shop to get them some sweets and he gets Ste a pack of his favourites (Gummy bears) and gets himself a very large lolly. He sees Ste looking at him and he starts licking it suggestively. Ste bites his bottom lip and pops a handful of gummy bears in his mouth to try and hide how Brendan's making him feel all hot under the collar. Brendan sees this and winks at him. The one thing he knows that will definitely turn Ste's legs to jelly. He feels Ste's hand going a little bit sweaty in his own and he pulls him closer but never once taking the lolly out of his mouth. Ste can't help but watch as Brendan continues sucking that lolly. At one point just to REALLY make Ste weak at the knees he makes a little mmmm noise in appreciation. They get home and Brendan gets Lucas off of his shoulders and him and Leah start colouring whilst watching the TV.

"Daddy and I are just going to our room so we can talk about the bakery" Ste says ensuring the front door is safely bolted.

"Oh are you going to talk about cakes? Can I come too?"

"No Leah honey, you need to stay here and watch Lucas. We're just going to talk about money and all the boring grown up things ok?"

"Ok Daddy!"

Ste practically drags Brendan into the bedroom and pushes him into the bed. He tears his shirt open and stares at Brendan's naked chest and bites his lip.

"I thought we were talking about money and other boring grown up things?" Brendan says with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"I'd rather fuck you!" Ste says his eyes lit with lust.

"Well, well Steven I've never seen you so… dominate before. I like it!" Brendan says in a low growl

Ste lunges forwards and straddles his fiancée, kissing him deeply and tugging at his trousers. Brendan thrusts his hips into Ste's tugging and he starts dry humping against the erection he can feel building up in Ste's pants.

Ste slips his hand into Brendan's boxers and starts wanking him off with a hard yet fast pace. Both men know they haven't got long and have to both be very quiet. Having two kids meant it was very difficult to find time to have sex. Brendan carries on thrusting into Ste's tight grip and his breath catches the back of his throat and he moans in a way that sends tremors through Ste's body. Brendan rips off Ste's clothes and gets him on his knees. He goes behind him and kisses his neck whilst he enters his tight hole and wraps one arm around Ste's cock using his other arm for support. Ste lost all his dominance but he doesn't care he needs Brendan to make him come and soon before his poor cock actually explodes.

Brendan starts nibbling Ste's neck and ear lobe as he feels his body start to tighten as the orgasmic muscles in his body set alight with a pleasure that can only be given by Brendan and his rock hard nine inch cock pressing into his prostate. His body shudders as he comes hard all down Brendan's hand and up his own stomach. Brendan pushes him into the mattress as he comes seconds after. There's no sight more beautiful than Brendan watching Ste come as a result of his loving and it's no wonder he comes so soon after. They crash into a heap and Ste mumbles Brendan's name over and over as Brendan pants and moans "fuck!" over and over until their bodies settle down. After a few minutes of cuddling the boys regain enough strength to get up and dressed and return back to the kids.


End file.
